


What Dean Needs

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, Extreme Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Major age difference<br/>Sam is 10, Dean is 26</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Dean Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Major age difference  
> Sam is 10, Dean is 26

Sammy's on his knees under the table, his mouth wrapped around Dean's cock. Dad and Bobby are mere feet away and Dean is trying to be silent as Sammy sucks him. Dean has a hand on the back of Sammy's head, petting his baby brother as the boy licks and sucks his hard cock. 

They're supposed to be figuring out a way to get Sammy back to his normal 22 year old self and not the 10 year old he currently is, but Dean is too distracted to be much help in the matter. He's trying not to moan, trying not to let Dad or Bobby know what he's up to, but it's so hard. 

John and Bobby stand, about to turn in for the night, and Dean slowly puts himself back in his pants. Sammy sneaks back upstairs and crawls into bed, pretending to be asleep when Dad comes to check on him. 

Not five minutes later Dean's creeping into the room, locking the door behind him. Dean strips, climbing into bed next to Sammy, smiling at the boy, telling him how good he's being for him. Sammy smiles, crawling onto Dean's lap, giving him this sweet little kiss while Dean strokes his ass tenderly. Sammy lets out a little moan when Dean's fingers find his hole and start teasing him open. He's still wet and stretched from earlier, a little sore, but he wants Dean inside him once more. 

Dean smiles at him, telling him he's a good boy, telling him how good he's being. Dean's fingers slip into Sammy, stretching him open wide for Dean's cock. Sammy lets out a little whimper when the head of Dean's cock enters him, biting down on Dean's shoulder. It hurts, god does it hurt, but it makes Dean happy so he's not gonna tell him no. Dean has him on his back by now and Sammy wraps his little legs around Dean's waist as much as he can, biting back cries, tears streaming down his face as Dean moves in and out of his body. 

Dean's telling him how proud he is of him, how good Sammy feels around his cock, and Sammy can't help the blush that covers his face. As long as he's making Dean happy this is alright. Dean is so big over him, huge really compared to Sammy, and his cock feels like it's tearing Sammy in two, but he doesn't complain. Dean tells him he's good, tells him he's proud, so Sammy takes it without complaint. 

Dean's thrusting hard now, grunting, making those noises Sammy knows means he's close, and Sammy clenches around him, just like Dean taught him to do. He can feel Dean begin to fill him with his hot come once more, can feel it flooding his insides. 

As soon as Dean pulls out he has Sammy on his knees ass in the air. Dean's mouth goes to Sammy's ass, licking his come out of Sammy's body. Sammy knows this is only round one, that after Dean has him all cleaned out again he'll be hard once more, and inside of Sammy, fucking him hard. 

If Dad or Bobby knew what they were doing Dean would be in so much trouble, but Sammy doesn't say a word, he's Dean's Good Boy, Dean's little Angel, and as long as he's making Dean happy then he's happy, and if fucking Sammy is what Dean needs, that's what he'll get.


End file.
